Welcome to Wammy House Hell
by xbabyyxbattx
Summary: A has a sister and becomes B's lover. The story behind A's suicide and B's life in Wammy House. Rated M for good reason. BxOC Later some LxOC - Don't own death note or anything just Annabel Lee Anarchy OC and story line.
1. New Arrival

I have been writing this one for a while in a notebook and a few friends harrassed me to post it up. XD So here it is. The writing is a little choppy because for a while it just came out more as a diary entry type thing, which kind of makes sense since it's before the main parts of Death Note. This is the first of three parts; part two will be of a typical story structure along with part three.  
1; **Welcome to Wammy House Hell**  
2; **Truth Of the LA BB Murder Cases (**...not really. just a good title. o.o**)**  
3; **Chaos of the Kira Case**

none of these are set in stone; except the first one; duh; since it's already being posted. XD Um well I hope you enjoy. Also; Beyond was never given a birthday so in my story it's December 27th.

* * *

Name; Annabel Lee Anarchy  
DOB; March 14th  
Looks; Long black hair to lower back, purple eyes, pale skin  
Personality; dark, sarcastic, short-tempered, caring,  
Family; Axel Anarchy (A) – short messy light brown hair, purple eyes, 2 years older than Annabel.

* * *

My life changed when we got a new member at Wammy House. Whether it was good or bad, to this day, I have no clue. B was his name. Later we had learned it was Beyond Birthday, but none of the adults were ever informed of that. Axel and I were dressed nicely for his arrival. We held each other's hand. I was six and Axel was eight. None of the adults at Wammy were even excited but they urged for Axel to be his friend since they were both extremely intelligent and the same age.

When Watari entered with B, I hid behind Axel. B had black messy hair and red eyes. He was eating a jar of strawberry jam. I was visibly shaking in fear. Axel stood tall. His eyes showed how terrified he really was, but he didn't show it with body language.

Beyond walked to us. "B, this is A and Annabel." Watari introduced.

Axel smiled at B. "Welcome to Wammy House, B." He greeted. He sounded so confident and was doing so well hiding his fear.

B shrugged him off. "W-we could show him around." I hadn't realized I was the one who spoke until all eyes were now on me. B smirked, licking jam off his fingers.

Watari smiled. "Thank you, Annabel." Watari turned away, disappearing behind a set of doors that led to his office.

Now we were alone. B kept his eyes on me. His crimson orbs were watching my every move like a predator with pretty.

"Annabel, be strong." Axel whispered into my ear, moving out of the way so was now fully exposed to the boy before me.

"Nice to meet you Annabel Lee." B smirked.

Axel was very taken back at the mentioning of my middle name. Now I stood tall. "How do you know that?" I asked darkly.

B laughed and pointed to his eyes, then to his lips. "Shh, our own secret." He was a terrifying kid.

Axel turned away. "Your room is somewhat close to ours, if you ever need anything." He said pointed to me and Axel's room then three downs down the hall, was B's.

B walked to his room to check it out. Axel and I walked into our room. I sat on the couch in front of the window. Watching the rain fall always made me smile. Alex sat on my bed and watched me.

"Bel, what do you think of B?" Axel asked cutting the rhythm of the rain against the window.

I looked at him. "He's a creep. But if we don't be his friend, he'll have no one and see Wammy as a hell on earth just as we do." I explained.  
Axel glared at me. "Don't say that word!" He shouted, then lowered his tone, "As for B, he's odd, especially his eyes, but it's not like we have friends either." He pointed out. His eyes widened when he looked at the clock, "We gotta go study!" With that, he booked it down to the library without even waiting for me.

I rolled my eyes. His life goal was to be the next L, I didn't care so I didn't bother to try. Moments after my brother left, the door opened again. B sat next to me and watched me closely.

"Lovely feature Miss Anarchy. You look so beautiful in the darkness." B said with a smirk.

I looked at him. "Your eyes tell you people's names huh?"

He blinked at me for a moment and smiled. "Yes, but it's more than that. I also see the day you die." He said darkly.

I looked at him kind of amused. "That's kinda cool, but creepy. I've read up that shinigami have eyes like that." I said.

He nodded. "You don't seem scared anymore…" he trailed off, taking a jar of strawberry jam from his pocket.

I shrugged. "You remind me of L, and your eyes are different." I pointed out.

Something about him changed, he was a bit friendlier, it was really cute, and what made us best friends.

* * *

reviews please ._. That's the first chapter. I'll be updating the second one sometime later today hopefully. the power of school not blocking things. (:


	2. Successors

As I said last chapter. It's a rather choppy story leading into the main events; which is more about Annabel and B's relationship. Oh well. I hope you enjoy. (:

* * *

**~Three Years Later – Annabel; 9 Axel & B; 11~**

Today we were to be evaluated by L. Axel was as nervous as ever. He kept telling himself he was good enough to be L's successor but it felt like a simple confidence booster than truth. B and I didn't care. B was a bit excited since he was to meet L for the first time and rather curious to see what he was like. I had seen L one time before, and I was not too fond of the man in the least.

Roger and Watari told us how today were to go: we were to go into the office together and be questioned as a group, and then we were to leave and be questioned one by one.

Axel and B sat besides me holding my hands. L looked at us. Axel's grip on my hand tightened. He was extremely terrified. B smirked. Was I the only neutral one?

"Annabel Anarchy, correct?" L asked holding a sheet of paper between his thumb and index finger.

"Lee. Annabel Lee Anarchy." B said before I could nod.

L looked at him. "B…Backup. Hm..so like the poem" L said. At first I was confused, and then realized he was speaking about my name. If it was anyone else, I would have been shocked he made a connection. "You are only here because of your brother correct?" he formed it as a question, but he had known this from the last time we met up. His attention then turned to Axel.

"A, how have your studies been?" L asked.

A shrugged. "I'm trying, sir. I study every chance I get. I don't want to let you down." He said with a wide grin. I squeezed his hand, gesturing he did fine.

It was B's question now. "You have been here for a few years now, how do you like it here, back-up?" L asked.

B looked at him. "Its hell. Axel and Annabel make this place rather decent though." He answered with a smirk.

L looked at me. "Miss Anarchy, your IQ lacks greatly, so this evaluation has no concern to you. Have a seat." He gestured over to the chair. I frowned but obeyed. "B, we will call you in when we're done." He shooed him out.

Axel stood nervously in the middle of the room. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"_Axel Anarchy, known as A to the people of Wammy House. 11 years old."_ L read from the paper that was held between his thumb and index finger, and then looked up at him. "You do excellent in all your classes, study tremendously, but you don't seem good enough to be my successor. Do study more."

A looked down sadly. I stood up infuriated. "You're kidding! Axel is 11 years old! He has no friends because he's studying all of the time. He never failed a test or anything!" I shouted.

L looked at me. "Anna, quiet." He said.

I scoffed, "Um no. Anna_bel_." I corrected.

L ignored it and spoke once more, "A just doesn't reach standards.

"And why is that? They need to be creepy just like you?"

"Annabel!" Axel shouted, quieting me back into my seat. I simply frowned.

"He just doesn't reach the standards. A, you may leave. I want to talk to Miss Anarchy. I'll get B when I'm done." L said.

Axel nodded and left the room.

L looked at me, "I thought you had manners." His voice irritated me at the moment, how tempted I was to punch him.

He stood up and climbed on the chair I sat in. I cowered back, but kept a cold glare. "Miss Anarchy, you have such potential to be my successor, I'd love to see you try for it." He cupped my face in his hands.

"Let go of me pedophile!" I shouted pushing him off the chair. B ran in and stood defensively in front of me.

L stood and looked down at us. "I most certainly am not a pedophile. I just feel you'd do well as a successor." He attempted to explain.

B glared at L. "Back off." He said coldly.

L sat back in his seat. "Well then, B, you are smart, I would like for you to be my successor." He offered.

B shook his head with a smirk. "Hell no. I'm better than you Lawliet." He knew he got L now, using his first name. The one thing he had tried so hard to keep hidden.

L's eyes widened in terror. "How do y-you know that?" His voice shook. He was trying so desperately to not show his fear.

"What's up, Lawli? Didn't think anyone would find your name?" B laughed darkly.

I smirked enjoying this greatly, mesmerized by L's fear. I would have loved to watch this moment on repeat. L then waved us off wishing us to leave the room. So we did hand in hand.

I went to the orphanage's library and found Axel reading a book with many more stacked beside him. I frowned and took a seat next to him as B sat across from us. I grabbed the book from Axel's hand. He glared at me.

"I need to study." He grumbled putting a poor effort to grab the book back, and instead just grabbing another book from the pile.

I sighed. "Axel, B just made L nearly pee himself." I said with a smile.

Axel shrugged, his eyes continuing to scan the pages. "Annabel, please put the book on the table and don't lose my page, I need to get back to that." He said, attempting to reach for it again.

I frowned and handed it to him. "B gave L hell for us." I said standing up, hugging my brother before walking out with B by my side. I think now that I look back on this, L's encounter with Axel was the main cause for his suicide, alongside the Anarchy curse.

* * *

review please? :D ...Yeah this story sucks. but the fact I even have it finished is the biggest accomplishment ever. XD


	3. Fairwell

This is like 307503750375 years late. Summer just isn't the time for me to wanna dig into my school bag to get my notebook to type this up. XD

This chapter is pretty graphic...ish. It's the thing we dread most. Don't wanna spoil, so you'll figure it outt.

So, hope you enjoy. (:

* * *

~2 years later - Axel & B; 13 Annabel; 11~

Since Axel had seen L 2 years ago, he had been studying endlessly. He had hardly ate or done anything else. It pained me to see him like this. All he wanted was to be L's successor, and that was just not going to happen since L for some reason found B a better successor than Axel.

It was a late studying night for Axel. I went to the library to bring him some hot cocoa. I sat beside him with a smile. "I thought you'd like some since you haven't eaten all day." I knew I sounded worried, but at this point I didn't care. This was something that was happening all the time.

Axel glanced at me and took a sip of the hot cocoa. A smile tugged at his lips. "Thanks Bel." He said, returning right back to his studies.

I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a hug. "Welcome. Hey, tomorrow I want you to take a break. I miss you and the day will be all about us." I said with a smile walking out.

I entered my room to see B sitting in the chair waiting for my return. I smiled and crawled into his lap. We had become cuddlier with one another over the years. He wrapped his arms around me. "Annabel, don't worry about A, please. It pains me to see you like this." He whispered in my ear. I knew he meant while by what he said, but I couldn't help but worry about my brother.

I frowned and glanced up at him. "Tomorrow, Axel and I are spending the day together. It would be nice if you could join us." I invited.

He smiled and tightened his grip around me. "I'll always go if you want me. He carried me to bed and tucked me in, staying by me til I fell asleep.

In the morning I heart light snoring. I expected to see B lying on the top bunk, but instead Axel laid there peacefully sleeping. I smiled and ruffled his hair, heading down to breakfast. B greeted me and lead me to my seat. He pushed my chair in and set up a plate, trying to be a gentleman. I smiled at him for his kindness and dug in.

When I was close to done my third plate, Axel walked down stairs. He poured himself a cup of orange juice and took one of the many open seats at the table.

"Morning Axel." I sand with a warm smile. He glared at me and gave a slight nod.

We spend out morning playing video and board games. Towards dinner time, we went into the kitchen. I turned on the radio since I refused to have silence while I cooked, on the rare days that I did cook. Axel and B sat on the counter, staying out of my way while I danced around during the cooking process. They weren't fans of the songs playing out of the radio, but we all sang along anyways. After making the mac and cheese, we sat down and ate quickly and quietly. We washed our dishes, destroying any trace we were ever in the kitchen.

At the end of the night, we spent the time sitting on B's bedroom floor. B was being rather quiet while Axel kept to himself at the window. I frowned, they knew something and was making sure to keep it from me. For a day that was going so well, things were taking a drastic turn.

Well after curfew Axel and I decided to sneak back to our rooms. I changed into my pjs and grabbed one of Axel's sweatshirts. It was his favorite one, and I could tell why. It was black with thin sketchy white stripes and skulls, but beyond the awesome design, it was the most comfortable out of all of them.

Waking up that morning, seeing a pair of legs dangling from the ceiling fan caused me to jump to my feet. Realizing it was my brothers body hanging, I screamed and managed to just get out into the hall before falling to my knees, screaming and crying. B was the first to enter the hallway. He knelt down beside me and held me close, trying to soothe me the best way he could.

Watari and Roger came up the stairs. Watari stopped and kept his eyes on me, while Roger was the one to survey what was wrong. "My God!" Roger shouted, turning back around, closing the door. "B, bring Annabel to the hospital wing."

B didn't hesitate and lifted me up, carrying me to the hospital wing. Roger and Watari turned back into the room.

Reaching the opposite of the orphanage where the hospital wing was located, B cautiously put me down on one of the beds. Two rooms down of the main hospital location was a morgue and our own autopsy lab. Apparently it was common for deaths to take place in Wammy.

I hugged myself close, letting the material of the sweatshirt rub on my arms. B picked something up from beside me. It was a folded note. He didn't bother to open it or anything. B instantly handed it to me to read. I carefully unfolded it, holding back anymore tears I had.

_Annabel__ Lee __Anarchy;  
__I__ was __always __jealous__ how__ nice __your __name __flowed. __I__'__m __sorry __for __leaving __this __world, __and __leaving __you __alone__ in __it. __The__ good __thing __of __this __is__ the__ Anarchy __curse __can__'__t __get __you __now.__ I __trust __B __will__ take __care __of __you __now. __Annabel, __please, __be__ strong __for __me. __I__'__m__ still __here __for __you. __Just __call __out __to __me,__ I__'__ll__ answer. __I__ promise. __Don__'__t __dwell __on__ this __too __long._

_Axel Anarchy_

Tears streamed from my eyes. Axel kept it simple, refusing to write his reasoning or anything. B cautiously took the note from my hands and skimmed it over.

"What's this Anarchy curse A mentioned?" B asked, folding the note and putting it back into the sweatshirt pocket.

I shrugged. "I don't believe in the curse, or I never used to, but since the 1800s the Anarchy's always had three children. It had been a natural coincidence they would just give birth to three or more children. Luck wouldn't be on their side though, depending on how many children you had, only one or two would survive from the curse. For some reason the death of choice is suicide."

B frowned and sat on the bed next to me. "You and Axel are the only Anarchy's though? Did your parents not have a third?" B asked, prying into the subject.

I looked down at my feet. "The third one died inside my mom's womb. It died in the fire with them."

B wrapped his arms around me. "Annabel, let me stick around and please be open with me. I don't want you to feel alone." B pleaded.

I rested my head on his shoulder. My life was crumbling down. B was now all I had in this world. That would also be short-lived since I was only in Wammy because of Axel. Without him, I would be taking up more space in the giant empty orphanage.

I stayed in B's arms for a few more minutes until Watari and L entered the hospital room. L looked at us for a few minutes before speaking. "Miss Anarchy, we're sorry for your loss." He put his thumb to his lips and stared at his feet for a moment before speaking again, "You have become such a huge part of this orphanage that it seems wrong to send you anywhere else. Unless, of course, you want to leave that is. Watari and I had discussed the new living conditions for I'm sure you wouldn't want to be on your own or staying in that room anymore, so you'll be moving into Back-up's room."

B growled, "Don't call me back up!" He shouted.

I tightened my grip around him, hoping he got the message to not lash out at them.

L hardly acknowledged B's outburst and kept his attention on me, "I assume you'll be staying here at Wammy House, Miss Anarchy?"

I nodded and he left the room with Watari.

A few days after Axel's funeral, we finally finished moving me into B's room. I sat on one of the twin beds that the room had. Giving the room a good look around, I frowned. It was a nice change, having B's company all the time and what not, but at the same time I was terrified. Life was going to be so different without Axel.

B, Watari and Roger were cleaning out my old room, getting rid of all of Axel's things and the furniture. Roger made it clear I was to not intervene, and the only thing of Axel's I could keep was his sweatshirt.

Around dinner time, B walked into my room with a small box of things. "I figured you'd want some of these." He placed the box next to me on the bed.

I smiled up at him, fighting back any tears I had, "Thanks BB." I said softly.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, taking my hand and leading me to the dining room. There were two boys sitting down already eating their meals. One was more into their handheld game system than their food. The other one kept glancing at the bar of chocolate that was on the counter. B pulled out a little planner and scribbled something in it, handing it over. I glanced at him and smirked.

The night after A's death, B explained why his eyes were an abnormal crimson. They allowed him to have the ability to read everyone's name and life span.

"Mail Jeevas, Mihael Keehl. Welcome to Wammy's House." I said with a soft tone, taking my usual seat. B took his usual seat beside me.

The candy glancer turned his attention to me. "Don't give me that, girl."

"Mello, be nice." Roger said walking into the kitchen, "B, A, meet Mello and Matt, our newest members at Wammy."

I shot a glare at Roger, "What, my brother dies, and suddenly it's like he never existed and I take over his name? That's messed! I'm not even supposed to be here." I explained with a sharp tone.

Roger ignored my comment as well as B's cold eyes on him and headed out of the kitchen.

Matt and Mello had gotten my old room. Over the next few days, they would destroy what trace Axel and I had left and turn it into their own.

* * *

I get this are rather boring...I won't lie. I wrote this more in a diary type deal, as annabel thinks back on her life. The second part will flow much better. as well as the third part which will have alternate endings (Two whole different stories) Review and favorite and all them shenanigans. thanks. (:


	4. Loveless

I apologize for disappearing. Between college and finding the true wonders of tumblr, I've lost my creativeness... but my main issue is that I have a hard time paying attention transferring the story from my notebook to my laptop. -_-

* * *

**~3 years later - Annabel; 14 B; 16~**  
The passing years since Axel's death was more upsetting than the last. Everything just seemed so pointless to me. Life felt empty without my brother by my side. Sure, I had B, but it wasn't the same in the least. B was actually starting to worry for me as my depression worsened.

The dramatics of today was that B had killed a bird, so Roger was scolding him. I stayed out of the way and hid in our room. Getting sick of sitting around, I headed into our connected bathroom and stared a bubble bath. I hid as much as I could beneath the bubbles, enjoying the scent of strawberries. I preferred roses, but I wasn't going to take over his room.

Hearing the door open and slam, I slid up a bit. B crept into the bathroom and sat beside the tub. "Angel Afterlife." He whispered with a smirk.

I glanced over at him. "Why you calling me that?" I asked.

B kept his smirk, "You are an angel. At least cute enough to be one. Don't worry about the afterlife part for a while." He said, taking off his shirt. He was very thin, almost an unhealthy level of thin, but it looked attractive on him.

"Can I take a bath in peace?" I asked, closing my eyes.

B laughed. "Well, you can take a bath with me." He said petting my face.

I opened one eye. "B, get out." I snapped.

He ignored me and stripped down to his boxers. He gave a rebellious smile and got into the tub.

I gave him a cold glare, refusing to let my eyes leave him. I hated that we had such a huge tub.

B moved closed closer and wrapped his arms around my with a surprisingly gentle touch. Something was up with him.

"BB, what's wrong?" I asked, destroying my anger towards him.

He hid his face into my neck. "If I couldn't see when you were to die, I'd be more worried about you. Your eyes show how bad you want to end your life." He gave me a soft kiss on my ear and whispered, "I love you, Annabel Lee Anarchy."

I looked down at him the best I could, lifting his face up. "B, please don't worry about me. As long as you are with me, I'll be okay." I couldn't get myself to say it back to him. Not yet.

B's arms tightened around my waist protectively. I ruffled his hair, soothingly. There was a knock at the door, causing us to jump. Before we could separate or give the approval to enter, L walked in.

I ducked under the bubbles more, while B glared at L. He simply shrugged. "Well this is awkward. Annabel, I need to speak with you." With that he walked out.

B took this time to get out so I could finish my business in the bath. I got out and wrapped the towel around my waist and went into the bedroom. Disregarding B's presence I took the towel off to dry my hair and rummage through my drawers to get clothes. I dug out a pair of black sweatpants and a bright pink tank top.

B smirked, staring at me. "You are such a tease, my angel."

I looked over at him and started combing my hair. "I'm pretty sure I'm not." I said heading out to see what L wanted.

I always hated walking to L's office. It was just hard to grasp that he even had an office, especially since Watari used it most. L stared at me from the moment I walked in til the moment I sat down, only then did he look away, putting his thumb to his lips.

"A, for your safety we've decided it might be best if you were transferred to another orphanage. One without stress and chaos for you." His words were very emotionless, like he didn't care that most of my childhood was in this one hellhole of an orphanage.

"What!? Y-you can't do that! This is my home!" I exclaimed, standing up.

L climbed out of his seat and walked over to me. Even hunched over, he towered over me. "Miss Anarchy, you are hurting from your brother's death, still. It has been three years and you are getting worse. Watari and I feel it's best to get you away from here."

"If you send me off to another orphanage, what will happen to BB?" I asked, trying to be calm.

"Roger feels it would be best if he went to an asylum for a while." L spoke in his monotonous tone.

I glared at L. "B isn't insane. He's a bit screwed up, but most definitely not asylum status." I said harshly.

L closed his eyes, rubbing his foot against his ankle. He wanted to stay calm, but he was about ready to snap a bit. "Miss Anarchy, he killed 2 birds, a squirrel and abused a rabbit. We've had a psychological examiner come in and observe him. He needs to be treated. If not, his killings might progress to humans. He might even hurt you. Back up needs treatment." His tone hinted to the urgency of it all, and his eyes showed his fear, worry and many other emotions no one believed existed.

The worst thing was, I knew L was right. B did need help, but I refused to accept it because then we'd have to be apart. Plodding out of the room and heading to mine, I couldn't help but start to tear up. This was a serious issue, and I didn't want to believe it was happening.

Reaching the room, I laid in my bed avoiding B's stare. While I was away, he was eating his strawberry jam while reading his favorite manga book.

"Annabel, what's wrong?" He asked.

Before I could open my mouth to speak, tears started pouring out. Telling him what was going to happen made it very real. He climbed into my bed and sat beside me combing his fingers through my hair.

I turned to look at him for a moment. His crimson red eyes could make anyone believe he was insane. The ability they gave him…proved L's point. B would progress to murder. That seemed like it was an unavoidable situation, and if he ended up killing me in the end…I was okay with that. I would be happy to be killed by the man I loved.

"They…wan…" I started crying once more, even worse this time. The only sounds I could get out were whimpers and gasps as I tried to breath from crying so hard. Eventually, I just cried myself to sleep with B holding me protectively.

In the morning his strong arms held me in place. B was still fast asleep. He looked innocent and so much more at peace. In the morning sunlight, I noticed a glisten from where a tear had fallen from the corners of his eyes. B had been crying. I wiped the last of the tears that fell and cradled his head into my arms.

His grip tightened as he let out a wail.

"Shh! What's wrong?" I asked soothingly, ruffling his morning hair.

He sniffled sitting up. He looked so pained and like a young child. To see him in such a vulnerable state was heartbreaking.

"I don't wanna lose you. I don't wanna go anywhere!" He exclaimed with another wail.

I looked at him. How could he have known that?

"You were talking in your sleep. You mentioned I was going to a place for kooky people and you were going to a less gifted orphanage." He spoke with sniffles.

I frowned. "Don't worry. When you are 18, you can get away from here. You'll never have to deal with them again." I hoped I sounded reassuring.

"But, I would be leaving you behind. I can't do that." His eyes gleamed, "We could run away! Pack what's most valuable, get away. We could go to London, or Japan, or the states. Anywhere you wanted, we could go!" He was so excited he actually jumped off the bed digging for his suit case.

"Stop with the drivel!" I demanded, making him stop his search, "We have no money. We would make it to the street and be brought right back or killed."

He sighed, "We could steal the money from Roger's safe, we could rob a bank, hijack a train, or just steal a car." The more he countered with ideas, the more excited he got. He went back to searching for his suit case.

I let out an annoyed sigh. "What the hell are we? Bonnie and Clyde?" I had to admit, the thought of living like them would have been a lot of fun, but the reality was, they lost and were murdered.

He grinned, "Much better. Angel Afterlife and Beyond Birthday." He was already trying to get a name for us to work.

Sick of his nonsense, I headed outside and climbed one of the trees on Wammy's property. As much as I hated the place, the view was wonderful. For the most part, it was all green grass with mini gardens on the property. Far off near the forest was a little cemetery for employees, and other children who passed away. So far, my brother was the only child in the cemetery.

A few moments later, B's head popped up onto the tree branch. "Annabel, I promise we'll be together forever. Nothing will separate us." He said climbing onto the branch with me. Out of nowhere he grabbed my boobs. "For 14, you shouldn't be reaching a C cup." He muttered, giving them a squeeze.

I pushed his hands away. "Leave the luscious beauties alone." I demanded, starting to climb down.

B watched me climb down, then followed at a safe distance. We walked into the hell hole and went to our room. We just laid in my bed and just cuddled. The silence between us was soothing.

Glancing at the clock realizing it was well past one meant I missed breakfast and lunch. B glanced at me, then at the clock. He licked my cheek then headed to one of his drawers and dug out a secret jar of jam. "You taste delicious, but everything is always better with jam." He said with a grin.

I smiled and shook my head with mock disapproval.

He crawled into the bed and sat on top of me, rubbing my belly and sides. He nuzzled into my neck. I went to comb my fingers through his hair, but he pushed them down.

"Annabel, Angel, you'll enjoy this." he whispered, nipping my ear, then leaving kiss trails to my neck, nipping on occasion. "I promise to not cross too many lines." In a teasing matter, he played with my jeans button.

"Please keep to that, B." I begged.

He kept both hands on my tummy and buried his face into my beck. "Annabel Lee Anarchy, I promise to not cross any lines unless given verbal permission, when you are thinking straight." He said with a smirk.

I smiled and held him in my arms. I put too much trust in him, something I should have never done.

He rolled off of me and opened a jar of jam that was on the nightstand. He shoved his fingers in then pulled out licking the jam clean off. He put only one finger in this time, and only scooped up a little bit. B moved his finger to me. I smiled and licked it off. I wasn't a huge fan like B was, but I did like the taste of strawberries.

B smiled and kissed my lips roughly, forcing entrance with his tongue. The taste of strawberries really made it amazing. Instantly B was tugging at my shirt. When I refused to let him take it off, he took out a knife and cut at my shirt, tearing it off. I looked at him confused and horrified. "B, what the hell are you doing?" I asked in a panic.

B rubbed my arms lovingly as he nipped my ear. "Annabel, my dearest angel, think of happier things to drown out this pain I'm to cause. This is an act that must be done." He whispered soothingly in my ear.

I was about to protest whatever B had in mind, but B took out handcuffs and cuffed me to the bed. My eyes widened in fear as I moved frantically in hopes of keeping him away. "Angel, I don't want to tie you down complete, but I have no problem doing it." He spoke in a dark tone, with a smirk to match.

I frowned and let my body go limp. I closed my eyes and imagined I was four again, with Axel being six. We were playing in Mom's garden.

Hearing the zipper of my pants go down and feeling my jeans slide off a bit, snapped me back to reality. "B, stop!" I screamed.

He put his finger to my lips. "Shh, it'll be over soon." He whispered. I tried to kick him away but he held my feet down. I could feel the tears reaching the corner of my eyes.

Once all clothing for my lower body was off, he tied my feet down. I let out a fear filled scream. B looked at me with hurt eyes. "Annabel, you want this. I know you do. Please, don't be afraid or tune it out." He said.

I shook my head frantically, "Nononononono. No. Please, I don't want this!" I said softly, panicking.

He grabbed my chin with a smirk, "You're lying." He said with a small laugh before kissing me forcefully. He climbed off the bed to strip off his clothes.

I closed my eyes and thought about everything and anything, as long as it wasn't this. I couldn't face this. I dealt with a lot in my life, I didn't want one more mentally scarring thing to happen. However, it was unavoidable at this point.

B gave no warning, just entered. I let out a whimper, pleading for him to stop. He ignored me. B tangled his fingered into my hair while he thrusted in and out. I had let my mind wander the best it could. It was hard to do, with B whispering in my ear every few moments. I didn't bother fighting back. I just laid there, letting tears run down my cheeks.

Glancing over at the clock, only a minute had passed. "B, please, stop." I pleaded once more.

He pulled my hair, forcing me to look at him. "Shut. Up. Annabel." He snapped, forcing contact with his hand to my cheek. A loud squeal escaped my lips out of shock.

"Annabel, we need to finish discussing your transfer." Watari said, knocking on the door.

B unlocked the cuffs and bolted off the bed. I took advantage of that to hide in the bathroom, locking me away from everyone. I slid against the door to the cold tile floor, crying. I could hear the muffled conversation between Watari and B. "Don't take her!" B shouted. Now he was the frantic one.

I pulled my hair back, covering my ears letting out a scream. I didn't want to hear his voice. I didn't want to see his face. I didn't want him in my life.

"Annabel? Open up. What's wrong?" The elder man asked, knocking on the door. His voice was soothing and also was very worried. I moved to the tub to keep distance between me and the world.

B had banged on the door so hard, knocking it to the floor. Taking the chance, he ran to my side and hugged me. Every fiber in my being wanted to fight him away, but I just couldn't find the energy. The only thing I managed to do was scream in hopes he's back off.

"Annabel, where are your clothes?" Watari asked from the doorway, glancing to the floor where the shattered remains were. His eyes widened, turning his attention to B. I half expected him to collapse on the floor from a heart attack.

"B, go on your bed. I'm getting her out of here." He spoke in a harsh tone that was rare from Watari.

B glared at him but obeyed. While he sat on his bed, he kept his attention to his jar of jam on the night stand. I quickly grabbed the shirt I could find, which happened to belong to B. Putting it on, Watari and I headed out, locking B in his room alone.

Watari and I walked into Roger's office where L happened to be as well. I sat on the open chair, putting my kneed into my chest, not caring who could see what.

"A, why are you not wearing underwear?" L asked.

I kept my attention to my toes, not wanting to speak to anyone. Watari had begun explaining to Roger what had taken place minutes before.

"We need her here. She'll have better protection with us, than in a different orphanage." Watari explained.

My eyes widened at that._ They were going to send me away?_

"Well B needs to get out of here. We'll call the London hospital later. Right now she needs to be checked." Roger said, getting on the phone to call the local hospital informing them to expect our arrival. It made no sense to me why we were to drive out to have it done when we had our own hospital here.

Watari, L and I headed to the car. Watari drove while L sat in back to keep me company. I never imagined to ever leave Wammy's house for anything.

I sat in the hospital room with L holding my hand for moral support. Watari and one of the nurses were out in the hallway arguing. It was rather humorous how female illiterate he was. Surely drew up some questions how much worse L probably was.

"Annabel, you are a beautiful young woman. I must admit, I'm afraid to see you in your twenties or thirties, how beautiful you'll be then." L babbled, "Maybe I feel the need to protect you, or maybe it's because there will never be another woman to enter my life quite like you have, so I ask for your hand in marriage."

I raised an eyebrow. L was too smart to know how to make jokes, but it was hard to take this seriously. "No. I will not." I answered bluntly. I wasn't going to beat around the bush with him.

Watari had walked in on my answer, "What's going on?" He asked, out of curiosity.

"I offered something to A that she seemed to have found rude." L explained.

Watari had went back out to find another nurse to discuss whatever he was arguing with the other one about. L figured to tag along in hopes of maybe solving whatever the issue was.

I stared at the ceiling half expecting B to come in to check in on me. Part of me felt let down that it never happened.

"Bel, it kills me to see you in so much pain. And I'm sort of already dead." A's voice said with a small laugh.

My heart stopped. I looked around the room genuinely expecting to see Axel in the room with me. A transparent version of him sat at the foot of the bed. A smile tugged at my lips as my eyes started to water, regardless of how he was, it was nice to see him.

He smiled at me. "Annabel, you are okay. There is nothing wrong with you. B didn't complete the "deed."" A explained reassuringly.

I nodded. I couldn't find my voice as much as I wanted to.

"I understand you are mad at B, but listen to his reasoning." Axel explained, moving closer to me, "He was afraid of losing you. He thought if he could become a father, you two would never have to part."

"Yeah, that worked well. He just reassured his asylum visit." I pointed out.

"True, but he kept you 'home.' They aren't moving you anywhere." Axel looked to the door, "L's coming back. Please keep in mind that B did it out of love, he never meant to hurt you." His already transparent form started to fade until I couldn't see any trace of him left.

L walked in and sat in the chair. "During this visit, please refer to me as Eugene Wright."

My eyes glowed with amusement, "Call me chu chu then!"

Watari let out a laugh, "Pretty sure that movie was way before your time." He teased.

I smiled, "Can I go home now? I don't like it here."

"We have to wait for them to give us the ok from the rape kit." Watari explained.

"It's gonna be negative on anything. I'm fine. Pinky promise." I said waving my pinky in the air, showing I meant it.

Debating whether to trust me or not, they looked at each other with a nod, "We'll leave soon." L had been the one to speak.

Returning home to an empty room made everything real. B was gone, with a good possibility of never coming home. This was my first time ever having my own room. Fourteen years old, and I never had my own room before. I sat on my bed, feeling so small. My last source of happiness was now gone and Wammy's never felt so huge and unfamiliar like it did now. Maybe this was my time to make friends with the new Wammy children.

Maybe not. Walking into the living area, I had received death glares from every child there. Mello had been the one to address me, "What could you possibly want, A?" He asked, taking a bite from his chocolate bar.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Respect your elders will ya?" I snapped, going to the computer, "And fyi, it's Annabel. Not A."

"Get over yourself. You're A." Mello declared.

"Cute. Really, Little Mihael is going to try and tell me who I am." I teased, logging onto the computer.

Mello laughed, walking over to me. "Considering you don't even belong here, yeah, I think you should be called Anna."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I always had a strong dislike for being called Anna. I had no reason for it. I just preferred my whole name or Bel. Even then, only Axel had referred to me as that.

Disregarding his existence and putting my attention back to the computer, I had received an IM. Mello hovered over to read it.

"I could report that to Roger. He made it clear you were to not have any contact with him." Mello pointed out with a smirk.

I flung out of my chair, grabbing Mello by the neck. "Listen you little shit, don't fucking test me, because I can easily fucking kill you." I snapped, shoving him a bit, going back to the computer once more.

_Angel Afterlife, I'm sorry for the pain I caused. I'm going to return for you to make up for it. Promise-B._

I deleted it and went on google to look up photography. Maybe this could help pass the days.

The next few weeks were hell. Watari told me next fall I was to attend a public high school. It only made sense since I wasn't really a Wammy child. I wasn't fond of the idea, however I was fond of the fit Mello threw at the news.

* * *

hope you enjoyed. thanks(:


	5. Reunited

It was demanded of me to update, so here it is. hahaha. (: maybe this semester I'll finish it. Having a two hour class break gives me too much time to myself. XD hahaha.

* * *

~Few Months Later. Annabel; 15 B; 16~

Starting school was terrifying. I was placed in a junior class because of Wammy's classes teaching me to that grade level. Watari sat with me at the principal's office discussing how the school ran, their policies, class options, etc. I kept tuning them out. After a while they sent me to my first class. I wish I had a funny mask so they had a reason to be looking at me rather than me being young in their class. The teacher smiled at me. I returned it with an obvious fake smile.

She was a rather short woman. She seemed to be thirty, but with her hair turning gray, hidden under black dye, she could have passed for fourty or fifty. She definitely could have morphed into a cat in front of my eyes. In fact, I was expecting it.

"I'm Mrs. Sanders, nice to have you here Annabel." Her voice was high, like she was talking to a three year old. It definitely made me want to punch a three year old.

"Where do I sit?" I asked, genuinely not caring about being here or her greeting.

She wrinkled her nose, and pointed to the empty seat in the back, near the window. I gave a slight nod and went to my corner, blocking out her lecture by reading.

I had planned on eating lunch alone, but this energetic blonde girl sat near me. Her pigtails were high up and messy, but I think that was supposed to be the point of them. Her clothes were dark with chains, trying to all "I hate the world." Her voice and body language certainly said otherwise.

"Hiya!" She exclaimed with an over excited wave.

I looked over at the clock, praying that maybe lunch would be over. Nope, another 23 minutes to go. I politely looked at the girl and returned her wave with a lot less energy.

She grabbed my backpack. She was fascinated with the design. "Did you make this!?"

I nodded. "Boredom at Wammy's. Most common thing in that place." I answered.

She smiled, tracing over the designs. I yanked it out of her hands, to admire the hours I had put into that bag. When I had gotten it, it was a boring white bag with basic pockets. I had taken it upon myself to add chains and make black stripes and filling it with the poem I was named after in purple.

"Oh wow! You're eyes are gorgeous! Please tell me they're contacts!" She exclaimed once more.

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips, "Nope. It's natural. A weird family trait."

She nodded in complete amazement. When it was time for lunch to be over, I took it as my chance to book it out of there.

Booking it was a waste. Turned out the energetic, gothic blonde was in my last period class. She was pleading the teacher to allow me to sit near her. He had given in. In my head, I was trying to strangle him.

Through last period I had the honor of learning that her name was Lili. She found it more "creative" than typically being spelled Lily. I luckily didn't have to waste any effort introducing myself since she had figured it out from the teachers seating chart. I often just drowned her babbles out.

Walking home was such a blessing. It was nice to be in silence. No Lili babbling my ear off. It was almost a tempting thought to just cut my ears off so she could talk to them nonstop. At least then I wouldn't have to suffer listening to her go on and on and on about everything that had absolutely no meaning in life.

I went straight to my room and shoved my face straight into the horrors of homework. Finishing within a half hour, I spent the rest of my evening in the living room with the other kids. Matt and I got along fine as long as we were playing video games. Mello, just never got over my existence and made it clear the whole time I was playing the Super Nintendo with Matt.

Mello's constant bitching gave me the idea to play smash against him. Matt and I had the honors of being on a team against Mello and Near. We were the dominating team, hands down.

Roger came in, announcing we were to go to our rooms for the night. I fell asleep easily for the first time in ages.

In the morning I got ready for school quietly, trying to not waking any of the other residents at Wammy's. I enjoyed the walk to school. It was peaceful and gave me time to prepare for Lili's energy.

"Morning Annie!" Lili exclaimed when I entered homeroom.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "No. My life isn't a musical. Annabel." I explained.

She pouted. Moments later her eyes gleamed, "what about A? So mysterious." She said with a smile.

"Again, no. A was my brother's name. Annabel. Nothing cute, just Annabel." Why was she so difficult?

Luckily Lili wasn't even really in my homeroom so when the warning bell rang, she left so that she could keep her perfect attendance record. That meant I was to see her every day. Without fail. School was a horrid thing.

The looks started. I hadn't been in homeroom the day before, so I was a new sight to them. "Seriously? This is what we get? A weird goth girl? I was hoping for someone actually attractive." One of the jocks complained upon entering.

I did a quick double take of my outfit. Ripped black skinny jeans and a band tee. Nothing goth about that. "Sweetheart, you might want to get your labels right. Nothing about me is goth. I think you need more time in the locker room with your jock buddies. I don't think you got enough ass this morning." I spoke, my tone gentle.

He glared at me. He slammed his hands on my desk ready to shout at me, but the teacher walked in demanding us to be in our seats. I waved at him with a warm smile as he prodded to his seat.

The jock to the first chance he had and body checked me into a locker. I ignored him, trying to get to class. He wasn't having it. Another body check, this time pinning me down.

"I'm not finished with you. Don't think you're going anywhere." He barked.

I stared at him unamused. I didn't have much to say either.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like you did back there? You don't own this school."

"Who said I did? I merely defended myself from a self-centered dick." I wasn't feeling this shit today.

I was about attack him, but a set of crimson orbs did that for me. It hadn't taken long for a knife to come out.

I shook my head, and grabbed B's arm. "Stop. Now isn't the time to be skinning animals." I pointed out.

His eyes gleamed at me. "My beautiful Angel." He whispered reaching out to touch my cheek.

I moved back. "I gotta go." I said running off to class as the late bell rang.

At lunch Lili could only talk about the situation that had happened this morning. It apparently was the talk of the school. However, the other had no idea I was the one to live through it, so I already knew every possible detail.

I was staring at the clock, ignoring her. Hearing a chair get pulled across the floor and another body sat with us, I looked.

"Excuse me, Annabel and I don't need another person joining us. Shoo." Lili barked, waving her hand at B, trying to make him leave.

He tilted his head at her. "Lilian Burkheart? Don't tell me miss Annabel Lee Anarchy doesn't need anyone. Stupid bitch needed her ass saved this morning. Also, once upon a time we were in love." B was becoming angry with Lili. I wondered if it was just because of the sight of her or her voice, or both.

"Annabel is a fine independent young woman. She doesn't need to be saved. And she certainly would have better standards than that." She chirped wrinkling her nose.

I glared at her, "Lili, shut up. I'm saving your ass right now. Arguing with B is only digging your grave."

B smiled. He moved closer to place his head on my shoulder. "You've certainly gained an attitude." He teased. On instinct, I started petting his hair.

"You really dated him?" Lili asked in disgust.

"It was never official. But yeah." I said, letting my eyes glance down to B. Having him with me just felt so natural.

"That. Is. Gross." She replied.

That night B snuck into my room. He sat on my bed, staring at me. "Angel, I missed you. I never let a moment pass when you weren't on my mind." He whispered, cradling me into his lap. I cuddled closely into him. "Annabel, please know this. I never meant to hurt you. I thought if you were pregnant with my child we'd never be separated. All I did was keep you here." He spoke kissing my cheek.

Roger banged on the door, giving us no time to hide, he entered. "Annabel, B escaped….from…the asylum…" Roger said, soaking in the scene. His body stiffened in rage.

"B is part of this family. This is his home." I spoke sternly.

Roger glared at me. "B is in need of psychiatric help. Or have you forgotten what he had done to you!"

"I haven't forgotten, but frankly everyone in this hellhole needs psychiatric help." I shot back.

B stood up. On instinct I grabbed his arm to attempt to hold him back if needed. "Roger, quit being a dick. I wanna be home. Annabel needs me whether you think so or not." His tone was actually calm.

Roger stepped forward, "Annabel has been doing better without you! Until I get told from a doctor how many screws are loose in that head of yours, you are to be in a strait jacket in an asylum!"

"Fine. When you find out someone beat the shit out of her at school next time, and Annabel snaps. Don't blame me for the death count she creates. Blame yourself for not letting me protect her."

Roger yanked at B's shirt, making me take a defensive step back, "Annabel will _never_ be like you." Roger shouted.

I sighed grabbing Roger's hand roughly, "Let him go. Quit this idiotic arguing. It's fucking getting nowhere." I snapped, my patience gone.

Roger raised an eyebrow at me but obeyed. "He has one week to prove himself to me." Roger said storming out.

That night B slept beside me with his arms around me protectively. I made the strongest attempts to sleep, but I was too afraid. I loved B. I did, but part of me couldn't help but fear a repeat of last time. When my alarm went off, I looked at it confused. Did I actually manage to sleep? My eyes and body felt like I hadn't gotten a second of rest.

B was the one to turn off my alarm. He gave me a kiss on the forehead, "take a nap during your classes or after school." He suggest with a smiled.

I frowned and got up. After getting ready it turned out that B took it upon himself to start attending school with me.


	6. Birthday Mess

HERE IT IS EVERYONE! Sooooo, I forgot this was ready to be posted. I know I take forever to post and unfortunately it's just pure laziness ): I might finally try to fix that.

* * *

~Few months later _Happy Birthday B 12.27 ~_17 yrs old Annabel; 15~

I waited for the clock. Roger had found out that B was attending classes with me and took him out right away to return back to the schooling Wammy had. Roger was allowing me to finish the year before returning me back to Wammy's way of teaching. I was content with that part of me wished Roger took me out right away because Lili was such a pain in my ass, but I figured to just let Roger do what he wanted with me since he was still mad about B coming back, regardless of how well B had been the past few months.

B's birthday was in 7 minutes, and I had wanted to make sure I was the first to tell him happy birthday. Wammy never did much for B's birthday, so I wanted to make sure I could make it the best with everything I could do in my power, especially since Wammy always made a big deal about my birthday when I most certainly wasn't Wammy's ideal orphan.

The clock struck 12 and I jumped onto B's bed. The most movement he made was rolling over. The downside of him being a heavy sleeper. I shook him with all my strength, accidentally pushing him off of the bed.

"What!?" He grumbled, refusing to leave the floor.

I looked down at him with a slight frown, this wasn't going too well. "Happy Birthday, B." I said with a warm smile. Any anger B had vanished.

"Thanks, Angel." He said sitting on the bed, hugging me. He gave me a kiss before pulling me down so we could fall asleep in each other's arms.

Later that morning, I wiggled out of B's arms to grab his present that I had hid under my bed. I brought it with me to the kitchen so I could prepare him a nice birthday breakfast.

As I finished up the last touches of decorating the table and the room with balloons and streamers, B had walked in. I looked at him with a smile, "Morning!" I exclaimed, climbing off of the chair and giving him a kiss on the cheek before running to avoid burning the food.

"Thank you so much, my Angel." He spoke with such sincerity. I couldn't recall the last time he had a decent party even if it was just the two of us. The last memory I had was probably when A was still alive and it was his idea to give him a surprise party. Being so young we had to get Roger's permission, who of course said no. Watari had been home that week however, and decided it wasn't a bad idea and helped us with the streamers and cake.

I made him a plate, which took longer than it should have because B kept trying to guess what his present was and kept trying to carefully rip the wrapping every time I turned my back. "I'll return your gifts if you keep this up!" I teased, finally moving his gift to the counter. I made myself a plate as well and joined him at the table.

He ate everything in a matter of a few minutes, determined to open his gift. A laugh escaped my lips as I replaced his empty plate with his carefully planned and wrapped present. After opening it, he froze his eyes wide. "Annabel….thank you." He said, giving me a tight hug and a gentle kiss.

I smiled, glad to see he liked his gifts that consisted of a new knife and the collection of his favorite manga, something Roger got rid of when B left.

B's fascination was on the knife. It probably wasn't the wisest to buy my psychotic lover a knife, but to see him happy was undoubtedly worth it.

"I'm gonna rain on your parade. Tonight, I planned on having a cake for your birthday. I'm unsure if Roger will be joining us or not. So please be civil and see it as they came to see you, not just to snack on sugar." I teased, but with seriousness in my tone.

Any happiness on B's face vanished. "What kind of cake?" He asked, his eyes showed his genuine curiosity.

I disregarded his question, not wanting to ruin the surprise for him. I rested my head on his shoulder, ruffling his hair. "Annabel Lee, I love you." B said, turning his head to kiss my cheek.

I snaked my arms around his neck to hug him, "I love you, too, Beyond." It felt strange verbally calling him by his name, but it also sounded nice.

He grabbed my face pulling me in for a kiss. It was rough, but passionate. I returned the roughness, making him growl. He wanted to be the dominate one and didn't like that I was trying to take charge.

He stood up, keeping a grip on my face with one hand, while letting his other snake its way around my stomach. His touch was so gentle it caused shivers over my body. B started making a trail of kisses to my neck, biting when he found my collar bone. A smile reached my lips as I tried back to hold down any sound that wanted to escape.

"ow!" I whimpered when B bit hard, drawing blood.

"Sorry, Angel. Couldn't resist." He whispered, nipping at my ear.

I smiled, forgiving him instantly.

"I should assume you're Wammy's little whore huh?" Mello asked from the doorway with a smirk.

I kept my eyes on him wishing I could mentally murder him right there.

B was the one to speak, "Annabel isn't a whore. Fucking call her that again and I'll kill you." He kept his arms on my waist, glaring at the blonde.

"I just wanted a fucking apple. If I knew I was gonna see you guys go at it I would have fucking waited." Mello snapped.

I maneuvered out of B's arms to push Mello into the wall before leaving the kitchen. I headed into the living area to watch Matt play Super Nintendo. He was far in the game, and very good, but I kept helping anyways. On occasion he'd actually listen and thanked me for the assistance whenever he'd complete a level.

"A. I need to speak with you." Roger's voice came from the doorway. I glared at him from over my shoulder, but headed to the doorway. "Mello informs me you and Back-up were being inappropriate in the kitchen." Roger started the moment we were in the hall walking to his office.

I glared at him but refused to talk until we were actually in his office with closed doors, "So fucking what?" I had it with Roger and was making it clear.

Roger folded his hands on his desk. "Annabel, watch your mouth. The issue with it is that I can't have you acting like that in the orphanage."

"All the fucks I don't give." I said, cupping my hands showing they were empty, "And why is it just me in here? Pretty sure B did most of the work." I crossed my arms, staring at everything else around the room but the grump at the desk.

"B has mental issue. You are perfectly sane. I would expect you to know where and when that's okay. The kitchen is not okay."

"But hey, the fact me and him share a room shows that's the _perfect_ place for that. Maybe I'll keep that in mind and keep the screaming to a minimum." I smirked, "I'm only here because of Mello who fucking hates me and the fact you'd find any excuse to make me and B not having any relations."

"Well no shit Mello's gonna rat you out." The censors were officially off from Roger now, "As for you and B, you could do much better than him."

I stood up. "Fuck off. I will not let you ruin this day for B!" I stormed out of the room. The moment I left the office I crashed into B, who was waiting for me.

"I'm sorry Angel. It should have been me in there, not you." B hung his head low. He hated showing weak emotions, and I hated seeing him less than happy.

"Angel Afterlife has got this all figured out. Don't worry B." I waved my pinky in the air, promising him nothing was wrong, and that I really was going to fix what happened.

I stormed into the living area where Matt was still playing Super Mario and Mello was eating a chocolate bar far less amused with the game. "If you jump up there, it'll lead to a secret thing." I told Matt, who quickly obeyed without question and continued on with his game.

Mello smirked at me, "So Roger's office must have been fun."

I looked down at him. I grabbed him by the shirt yanking him to the floor. I pinned his arms down and allowed him to flail his legs. "Listen you little fuck. I don't know what your fucking issue is, but seriously, get the fuck over it. I'm not smart, exactly why I'm fucking treated differently. And frankly your queer ass isn't getting B, so that dream's gotta stop." I snapped. B let out a hysterical laughter, completely amused with everything I had said.

Mello glared at me. "No shit you aren't smart, which is why you don't fucking deserve any respect from me. I'm better than you!" Mello was now screaming.

"You're pathetic. Wammy's been my home since I was 4. No little punk ass is gonna run me out of my home." I said, giving Mello a swift punch to the face before taking his chocolate from his hands to take a bite and lick the whole bar. "Have it back. Dark chocolate tastes like shit." I dropped it on the floor as I climbed off of him and headed out into the hallway.

B gave me a massive hug as we reached our door, laughing. "That was fabulous. I don't know whether to be proud of you for being a kick ass bitch or because I taught you well?" He laughed.

I smiled, my anger gone. "I think we can say you taught me well." I said, heading into our room. I sat on my bed, so on instinct B sat next to me. "Today isn't going as planned, I apologize."

"Don't apologize, my beautiful Angel, being with you makes every day great and worth living." B reassured me. I smiled, thankful to have him in my life and kissed him.

Hours had passed and the orphanage was filled with a mixture of scents for dinner. The sun was setting. B and I clearly had fallen asleep sometime during our cuddle session of enjoying one another's company. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then bit his neck. If that hadn't of worked, I was out of options.

B's eyes opened with a smile on his face. "That works wonderfully." He gave me a kiss and nipped at my life before getting out of bed.

We headed into the kitchen seeing food all at the center of the table. B's birthday cake was in a well disclosed container on the counter. Roger and the rest of the Wammy children came downstairs. I looked at Roger, "Thank you for cooking and participating for B's birthday. I'm sorry for earlier." I felt compelled to apologize for how I acted with everything he did.

He shrugged it off without much thought. It certainly didn't matter to him how this evening went. I sighed and sat down next to B for dinner.

After dinner, I cleared the table and brought the cake out along with strawberry ice cream. B smiled at the cake. He was easily predictable, and hands down would have wanted a vanilla cake with strawberries on it. As quickly as I lit the candles, B blew them out. He was anti "happy birthday song." He had even fought me for the knife to cut the cake. Shrugging it off, I let the birthday boy take care of everything.

Since none of us got along, everyone scattered after cake. That left B and I to clean up the kitchen afterwards.

B rubbed some frosting on my cheek, when I went to put some plates into the sink. I glared at him. He smiled wide before licking my cheek. "Who knew it tastes so good on you?" He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder as I cleaned the dishes.

After the kitchen was cleaned, with delays caused by B's inability to want to clean, we headed to our room. I laid my head on the pillows as B cuddled into me.

The rest of the school break was boring. After long thought, Watari had decided on putting me back into Wammy's tutoring life style once more. I couldn't exactly complain for it got me away from Lili.

B stayed hidden in our room most of the time. He was very much against being in Wammy's tortuous living conditions. I, however, did what I was told to avoid any issues with Roger. Mello had taken advantage of the time we now spent to insult me at every given moment. It quickly had become second nature to ignore him.

* * *

I just want to say that anything that may be offensive in here is not personal views. They are in for the story and nothing more.


End file.
